


Santiago Cabrera as Aramis {art}

by altocello



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Santiago Cabrera as the dashing Aramis from The Musketeers.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 62





	Santiago Cabrera as Aramis {art}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harlequin (julie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/gifts).



> For Julie, who wistfully asked if I'd ever consider drawing Santiago in that black and white style I've been playing with lately, because I utterly adore her. 

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/santiago-cabrera-aramis-sig.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave it a kudo. If you loved it, please leave me a comment, no matter how inarticulate. Small gestures of love like those are the currency with which I get paid.
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)


End file.
